<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jubilee line by atticusfalls (honeyedluv)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195611">jubilee line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedluv/pseuds/atticusfalls'>atticusfalls (honeyedluv)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>songfics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Crying, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Platonic Relationships, Sad Ending, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Songfic, Suicide Notes, all i write is angst please help, i cant stop writing angst, i love hurting them if you couldnt tell, lowercase intended, no beta we die like men, no respawns btw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedluv/pseuds/atticusfalls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tubbo was murdered by technoblade at the festival. they buried him in a flower field with bee hives surrounding it just a day or two after. it's been three months, so why can't tommy get over it?<br/>he practically drives himself insane with all the questions.<br/>"did that curtain just sway on it's own?" "is that a handprint on my bedroom window?" "is the bed dipping down as if someone's sitting there?"<br/>wilbur's concerned for his little brother, but he can't bring himself to reach out.<br/>until it's too late of course.</p><p>(i swear the fic is better than the summary)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>songfics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>jubilee line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here's another angst fic because it's basically all i know how to write. i'm still getting used to ao3 as a platform so please be kind ksjdf!<br/>writing is just a fun thing i like to do and since i'm hyperfixated on mcyt my brain is in overdrive so all i write is mcyt at this point.<br/>my twt: @artscrying<br/>my insta(s): @honeyedluv // @artsdying</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Wasting your time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're wasting mine</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>this is how tommy ended up nearly every night, curled up in his brother’s bed as sobs wracked his body. the elder’s arms wrapped around him, one hand smoothing down the blond hair, ‘it’s okay tommy, you’ll be alright.’ wilbur wished he could push those crucial words out of his mouth, but he could never bring himself to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m sorry, it won’t happen again,” tommy spoke, voice hollow as he wiped his tears with his sleeve after his cries had quieted down. he got out of the bed, slowly making his way back to his own empty, silent, pitch black room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hate to see you leaving</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A fate worse than dying</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>wilbur watched the younger boy leave, wishing he could reach a hand out and pull him back into the bed so they could both finally get some rest. he berated himself, “too much of a coward,” he whispered under his breath. why couldn’t he reassure his little brother that everything was going to turn out alright? that they’d all be okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your city gave me asthma</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So that's why I'm fucking leaving</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>it had been three months since wilbur and tommy had left l’manberg. after tubbo’s funeral, tommy couldn’t stand to be there. the shadows got to him, questions seared into his mind. wilbur had said he was ‘going crazy.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>quite frankly, he was. he couldn’t stop seeing tubbo everywhere and each time, he would find trouble breathing. he couldn’t stand seeing him, it sent him into a panic every time he even thought of tubbo - or a memory with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And your water gave me cancer</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the pavement hurt my feelings</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>before the war, tommy and tubbo would often sit at their bench, listening to music from their jukebox.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>after the war, there was nothing left there. no jukebox. no music. no tubbo. tommy would sit on the ledge in between the fence where a part was missing, legs swinging back and forth. he stared down at the ground, practically hearing it jeer at him, telling him it was all his fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he’d hop down from the ledge, stumbling as he got to the bottom, ankle nearly twisting. he sat, his knees pulled up to his chest as he watched a fish or two swim in the small pond there. “bloop,” he heard from beside him, and yet when he turned with a soft, exasperated grin, there was no one there. his face fell, replaced with a scowl as he got up, kicking the pond and disturbing the swimming fish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shout at the wall</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause the walls don't fucking love you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shout at the wall</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause the walls don't fucking love you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>their new house was even worse in tommy’s opinion. wilbur knew that tommy felt that way, often hearing the near silent - or so tommy thought - sobs as the brunette sat against the other’s door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sometimes, when wilbur would arrive home from work, he’d hear things crashing in tommy’s room, yells erupting throughout their small, one-story house. his heart nearly broke as he heard his little brother screaming what seemed like reminders at himself. “no one loves you! it’s all your fault that he died! you’re just an annoying, stupidass child who everyone hates!” he screamed, seemingly till his throat was raw. sobs pushed past his lips as he sat under his desk, shaking from both fear and anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wil would sit at the door once more, waiting for tommy to be finished. once he was, he’d knock on the door and quietly tell his brother that he was home and that dinner would be ready soon. he never went in. oh how wilbur wished he had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's a reason</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That London puts barriers on the tube line</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“wilbur, i’m going out!” the sixteen year old shouted, looking over his shoulder as his older brother came out of his own room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wil practically lit up, it was good! it was progress! tommy hadn’t willingly gone out in nearly a month or so. “alright, have fun! how long do you think you’ll be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's a reason</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That London puts barriers on the rails</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“oh, uh… i dunno!” tommy said truthfully, “you know how the tube is,” he let out a barely passable laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the brunette nodded in understanding, “well, i’ll meet you at the tube line, how’s that sound, eh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's a reason</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That London puts barriers on the tube line</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“sounds great,” tommy spoke ecstatically, or at least, he hoped it passed as that. “i’ll… i’ll see you later, alright?” he smiled, going and hugging his brother tightly. “i love you, wil, thank you for everything,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wil let out a soft laugh, though he did hug his little brother back, “i’m not going anywhere tommy. nonetheless, i love you too. and there’s no need to thank me, you’re my little brother! i’d do anything for you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's a reason</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That London puts barriers on the rails</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>after tommy had left the apartment, wilbur decided that he was going to take his brother out to eat after, for a nice meal. they would finally be able to talk through everything and truly get to know what went on in the other’s mind. he entered tommy’s room, a bit taken aback by how much of a mess it was. he supposed it made sense, he knew about tommy’s ‘fits’ ever since tubbo had passed. he just had never assumed that it was all that bad. he pushed those thoughts aside, rummaging through tommy’s wardrobe to get an outfit for the younger boy so they could go out to a nice restaurant later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“lord knows that child hardly knows how to dress himself,” he murmured amusedly under his breath, “same three shirts every time.” he snorted, shaking his head as he picked an outfit and arranged it on the bed. he moved some papers out of the way, catching the name ‘tubbo’ a few times. he made nothing of it, thinking it was just a way for tommy to cope. he left the room soon after, humming quietly under his breath as he went back to his own room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's a reason</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That London puts barriers on the tube line</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>wil made his way down the stairs two at a time, excited to see his little brother. he practically screeched to a halt as he saw policemen and other civilians surrounding the railways. he turned to someone next to him, a seemingly nice, middle aged woman, “hello, i’m looking for my little brother. do you know what’s happened?” he spoke curiously, gesturing to the tube line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ah, poor boy stepped in front of a train. teenager, by the looks of it. all he had in his hand was a note saying.. ah, what was it? oh, yes! ‘i’ll see you soon, tube….’ ‘tobe?’ something of the sort,” she gestured nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the twenty-four year old felt his stomach drop, “did you mean to say ‘tubbo,’ ma’am?” he crossed his fingers from where his hands sat in his pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the woman grinned, “yes! that was it! smart lad you are,” she nodded enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“do you happen to know if this… ‘poor boy’ is wearing a white shirt with red sleeves and a red collar?” he asked cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“well, i don’t know, you’d have to ask the fine policemen about that,” she smiled a bit sadly, as if she knew what he was thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“well, truly, thank you for your help,” the brunette nodded before approaching an officer. “hello there, i’m trying to find my little brother. he’s about 6’3, blond hair, white shirt with red sleeves and a red collar? loud, quite lanky, and has braces covering his mischievous smile?” he chuckled quietly at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the officer furrowed his eyebrows a bit, “what’s your name?” he asked, tone almost accusatory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wil blinked, “wilbur soot, sir. sorry, have i done something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the mustached officer shook his head before letting out a quiet sigh, “i’m extremely sorry for your loss mr. soot..” he spoke solemnly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wilbur took a step back, looking between the railway and the policeman, “no…” he whispered in a fearful tone, clearly in disbelief. “you can’t possibly mean,” he stood, mortified as a hand covered his mouth. “it’s not true,” he spoke angrily, “you and tommy are pulling some stupid fucking trick on me!” he practically yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m sorry mr. soot, that is not the case. please, lower your tone, you’re scaring the other civilians,” the officer gestured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“screw the fucking civilians, tell me where my little brother is, officer!” the brunette glared at the policeman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the man sighed quietly, gesturing for wilbur to follow him. he pointed at the tracks, where he could make out a nearly fully red shirt and beads scattered around from multiple bracelets once on his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wilbur nearly fell back as he caught a glance of tommy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>his tommy. his little brother.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “that’s- that’s not, it can’t be-” he whispered, hand clasped over his mouth. “no, it’s not,” he shook his head, legs nearly giving out as he kneeled near the ledge. tears slowly began to make their way down his cheeks, hoarse voice screaming out a heart wrenching, “tommy! not my little brother.. anyone but him! please!” he cried, hunched over as he peeked another glance at the railway. “not my tommy..” he cried out. he knew what those notes in his room were now. promises to tubbo on meeting him again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's a reason they fail</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>